


Not What I Was Hoping For

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, KakaIru Fest, M/M, Married Kakashi and Iruka, Nine weeks of summer, Prompt Fill, Prompt: Road trip, Retired Hokage Kakashi, week six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: Kakashi just wants a proper vacation with his husband.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Not What I Was Hoping For

“I honestly don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this.”

Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Iruka, we haven’t had a proper vacation in years -”

“That’s not true; we went to the Land of Tea last fall!”

“That was a diplomatic mission, not a vacation,” Kakashi groused. “And we weren’t even allowed to share a suite of rooms because we were serving in different parts of the delegation.”

Iruka flushed slightly and rubbed the scar across his nose. “Oh, yeah.”

With a sigh Kakashi flopped onto the sofa. He had hated the entire three weeks of that mission, mainly because he and Iruka had barely seen each other. He had been stuck with the economic and trade negotiations while Iruka had been the official education liaison. Diplomatic necessity had even required them to sleep apart, which hadn’t helped Kakashi’s mood at all.

He looked up at Iruka, seeing sadness and a touch of guilt on the other’s face, so he quickly reached out and pulled his husband closer. “I just want a proper getaway,”: he said, indicating the seat beside him on the sofa. “We both have the time now that I’ve retired and you’re just consulting at the Academy so why not take advantage of the chance?”

Iruka sat and leaned into Kakashi. “Where would we go and for how long?”

“We can go anywhere the wind takes us, Iruka.: Kakashi wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulder and kissed his forehead. “Anything and anywhere. Just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us,” Iruka agreed.

****~**~**~**~**~****

The first rude awakening hit them two days later.

“No. No way. I am not going to have an ANBU escort on a vacation with my husband.”

Iruka glanced back and forth between Kakashi, who was standing with his habitual slouch, and Naruto, who sat behind the Hokage’s desk and fidgeted with discomfort. Shikamaru stood behind Naruto and seemed as expressionless as always. But even as he watched Naruto stilled and sat up straighter, transforming from Iruka’s beloved little brother into the Nanadaime Hokage.

“It’s not up for negotiation, Rokudaime-sama.” Kakashi stiffened at the formal address. “Any living Hokage is required to have an escort outside the walls of Konoha.”

Kakashi snorted. “And the fact that I could kick the ass of anyone you assign as part of this escort doesn’t change anything?”

Shikamaru looked offended at the idea that any of the ANBU that he might choose would be such easy marks but before he could speak up Iruka took hold of Kakashi’s arm and pulled him away from the desk and out of earshot of the two younger men. “Let’s not fight this, Kakashi. It doesn’t matter to me one way or another.” He looked up at his husband through his lashes, a glance that always made Kakashi melt. “Besides, you can still give them orders, right? So order them to stay as far away from us as possible.”

Kakashi’s face softened and the upward curve of his lips was visible through his mask. “You have the best ideas, sensei.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“What do you mean the council of Yugakure refused to issue a safe conduct?!” Iruka exclaimed, close enough to one of his specialty shouts to make Naruto shrink into his chair.

“They said there was trouble brewing between them and the Land of Frost and they would prefer to not have the added pressure of protecting a Hokage of Konoha.”

“Former Hokage,” Kakashi put in, having kept silent until that point. He leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees. “Did you remind them that I’d be coming with my own ANBU escort? And the ability to protect myself and my husband?”

Naruto nodded. “They said that ignoring danger to a guest in their land would violate their nindou, and while they are aware they can’t stop you from visiting it would be done without their council’s consent.”

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged glances, both at a loss for a response. Naruto stayed long enough to finish his tea and once they were alone Kakashi pulled down his mask with a sigh. “We could still go,” he suggested. “Potential diplomatic incident aside.”

“No,” Iruka replied with a shake of his head, leaning into the other man’s side. “We can’t ask them to go against one of the most sacred principles of their village. We won’t be that disrespectful.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Kakashi felt months of tension flow out of his body as he sank into the water, not stopping until it was touching his chin. Beside him Iruka tilted his head back to rest on the rocks that edged the pool, the ends of his long hair floating in the steaming water. “I’m sorry, ‘Ruka -”

Iruka laid a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Don’t. There’s nothing to apologize for. Was I hoping for something else when we started talking about a vacation? Yes, I admit it.” He turned his head so their eyes could meet. “Am I upset to be alone with you no matter where we are? Not a chance.”

“Even if it’s the same onsen we always go to when we have a free weekend?” Kakashi asked, still worrying that it was a disappointment. “And even with an ANBU guard hiding in the trees?”

Iruka shifted so that he could sit in his husband’s lap. “Even then.”


End file.
